


Secrets Always Have a Way

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week (summer edition) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's easier to let slip secrets in the dark, using it as a sort of immunity against consequence or embarrassment. He needs that now. He can't keep what he's figured out to himself anymore. It hurts too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Always Have a Way

Darkness fills the motel room, stretching to every corner and blanketing the room with that early middle of the night silence. Sam's thankful for it. He knows it's easier to let slip secrets in the dark, using it as a sort of immunity against consequence or embarrassment. He needs that now. He can't keep what he's figured out to himself anymore. It hurts too much.

“Dean?” He whispers, not wanting to wake his brother. Dad's been running them both ragged, but Dean still spends his nights at the bar. That's partly why Sam has to tell him tonight.

“What?” Dean groans. He rolls over in his bed to face Sam where he's laying in his own.

Sam turns his face away, unable to look at the shine of Dean's eyes while he's baring himself like this. “I have to tell you something.”

There's a rustling sound like Dean's propping himself up. “Did you scratch the Impala?”

“No,” Sam says honestly, amused at Dean's concern for his car. Of course that would be the first thing his brother thinks about. It's one of, if not the most, important thing to Dean.

“Just tell me,” Dean urges. He doesn't know why but he's anxious, can feel something in the air between him and Sam. He doesn't like not knowing what's going on with his baby brother.

“Promise not to get upset.”

“Promise.”

“I'm in love with you,” Sam whispers, turning onto his side as if that will protect him of Dean comes after him. He can protect his body, true, but he can't protect his heart if Dean decides to fight with words instead. “The nights you've been spending out, the women you've been bringing home, it's killing me. I think of them touching you and I feel sick. I can't stand the thought of you giving them your attention when they don't deserve it. They don't know you like I do, they never will.”

“Sammy,” Dean breathes in disbelief. He can't be hearing what he thinks he is. It's been years since he's realized exactly how much he loves his baby brother and he's spent that time reminding himself how much Sam would hate him if he ever told him.

He gets out of bed and moves across the room to his brother's. He can see how the blanket shakes, a tell-tale sign that Sam is upset. No matter how he feels, he can't leave Sam like that. “Sammy, look at me.”

Sam rolls over onto his back and looks up at his brother, fear and shame in his eyes. He feels where Dean is sitting on the edge of the mattress, feels Dean's hands on his shoulders, but can barely make out the smile stretched across Dean's face.

“It's okay,” Dean reassures, leaning down to whisper in Sam's ear. “It's okay, baby boy. I know how you feel. It's been Hell these past few years, loving you like that without you knowing. But now we're here and we have each other and it's okay.”

“I just don't ever want you to leave me,” Sam says quietly, his eyes burning with tears of relief.

“I won't. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dean. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of wincest love week for sheriffjodes who was gracious enough to ignore how horribly short this is.
> 
> If you like this, I'll be participating in queersamweek, sastiel love week, and samifer love week. Prompts are also open at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
